the day they wed
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: um... well I wrote a wedding thingie. This is the result of me listening to music when i am bored. So, Jackson Frost gets married! *crowd cheers* um, that's about the extent of it. there's a lil flashback scene but it's mostly just cuteness & possibly feels-y stuff depending on how easilly you get emotional. please read & review. thank you!


**AN- so i was really bored the other day and i was listening to music and this happened. I'm not even sure why i wrote it but i thought I'd post it as a one-shot 'cause that's essentially what it is. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes or other, my keyboard is messed up and the a & s buttons don't always work... and I suck at editing. So yeah. Here's... whatever this is!**

The wind blew cold through the small valley. A boy with snow white hair stood under an archway weaved out of tree branches, small fairy lights, white roses, and small strings of cream coloured pearls dangling down from the top and weaved in with the branches. His hands shook terribly with anticipation. This was it, this was the day it would finally happen. He could feel the nervous sweat on the back of his neck.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn his head to see his groom's maid Tooth standing in her multi-colour dress, her hair up in a fancy do with pearls and flowers in it. "Are you okay Jack?" she whisper-asked, a look of concern on her face.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'm good..." he took a deep breath. "What if I mess up?"

Tooth smiled encouragingly. "Jack, you're not going to mess anything up. It will all be fine."

"Yeah! You two are perfect, nothing can change that," chimed in Jamie Bennett, Jack's best man.

Jack smiled, taking a deep breath. "Thanks guys."

Jack turned back to face the altar, trying his best to ignore the many eyes currently on him. Soon, his best friend and first and only love would arrive. Jack was more excited than he'd ever been to see his beautiful fiancé.

The music began to play- their song, the song they'd first met to, the song that was playing that faithful night when they'd danced in that gym, many eyes on them, but them not caring. It was a slow song, but a light one. It was a beautiful song.

Jack's palms sweat as he remembered the night like it was only yesterday, even though it was many years ago.

 _Flashback-_

Lights moved slowly over the dance floor, couples and friends alike dancing together. Jack was only 15 at the time, and he was more nervous than ever. For months he'd been planning to show to the school who he really was, that he was gay. But he didn't really know how. Then he'd heard about the upcoming dance celebrating Valentine's Day. It was perfect, the perfect way to finally come out to the school.

Jack looked around the room, looking for anyone to dance with. His palms sweat and perspiration dripped down his forehead. He wiped it away and went to sit on a bench, trying to calm himself down.

Of course, his plans didn't always go as planned. He'd find a way to do something, come up with a brilliant scheme, only to realize he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. This was one of those instances.

"I- um, I... hi."

Jack looked up upon hearing the slightly nasally voice of a certain auburn haired boy. The two had a few classes together and Jack considered the boy kind of cute. Unlike Jack, he was openly gay and had come out in grade 9. Of course it hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows for the boy, he got picked on more than not, but he was strong and never gave up on what he believed in. Jack admired him for that.

Jack smiled up at the boy a little bit. "Hey," he said.

The boy blushed, his freckled cheeks turning slightly pink. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "D- do you w- w- want to... um, to dance? W- with m-me?" he stuttered.

Jack stared at him for a moment, this boy was really asking him to dance? How did he know he was gay? Did he even know?

He must've been staring for too long because the boy frowned and backed up a little. "I- um, never mind. I- I'll just go-"

"No, no I'd love to," Jack said standing up and cutting the boy off.

He turned to look at Jack. "Really?" he said, not sounding like he believed him.

"I- yeah. Yeah sure." Jack smiled.

"Oh, okay!" the boy giggled a little bit and bit his lower lip. Jack took on of the boy's small hands in his own and placed the other on his thin hip. The boy put his free hand on Jack's shoulder as their eyes met.

Jack could only stare. His eyes were the most beautiful green he'd ever seen. They were a mixture of emerald green and forest green and olive green all in one, framed by thick brown eyelashes. The boy blinked, a shy smile on his face.

 _It's you and me and all of the people and nothing to do, nothing to prove,_

The song sang, barely registering in Jack's ears, but he could still hear it.

' _Cause it's you and me, and all of the people and I dunno why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

And he couldn't. He really couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful auburn haired boy who's name he didn't even really know.

They danced and laughed and talked for the rest of the night, never wanting the night to end. And when it was all over, Jack had taken his chance and asked the young boy to go on a date with him, just one. And he remembered clearly what he'd said in reply: "Aww only one?"

And that was how it all began.

 _End Flashback_

The crowd stood, all turning to watch as the large wooden doors of the Viking-style hall opened and out walked a certain auburn haired boy.

Jack's mouth fell slightly open at the sight of him. He was dressed simply in a white dress top, brown pants, and brown shoes, a veil over his head and a bouquet of white roses and green leafs in his hands. His freckled cheeks were tinted pink and a sheepish smile played on his face. His auburn hair was down and hung over his forehead, two small braids under his left ear. Jack never knew why they were there, but they had been there ever since he'd turned 18. He was now 27 and they still were there.

The boy- or man rather as he was much more mature looking than he had been before—reached the front where Jack stood. "Hi." He said sheepishly.

Jack couldn't stop smiling. "Hey Hic."

"Y- you look great."

Jack smiled. "And you look beautiful."

"Do you, Jackson Frost, take Hiccup Haddock to be yer lawfully wedded eh, husband?" the large man with a blonde moustache that Hiccup had claimed was his uncle said, interrupting their little conversation and gesturing between the two as he said their names. For some reason Hiccup had insisted on his 'uncle' Gobber marrying them.

"I do," Jack said.

"And do you Hiccup Haddock take Jackson Frost to be yer lawfully wedded husband?"

Hiccup smiled looking right into Jack's eyes. "I do."

"Please take out the rings."

The boys did as they were told.

"Hiccup, repeat after me: with this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I- Hiccup Haddock- take you –Jackson Frost-"

"I- Hiccup Haddock- take you –Jackson Frost-"

"As ma husband."

"As my husband."

"Threw tough times and good times, threw sickness and threw health, threw wealth and threw poverty,"

"Through tough times and good times, through sickness and through health, through wealth and through poverty,"

"To have and to hold as my own forever more, 'till death do us part."

"To have and to hold as my own forever more, until death do us part."

Gobber turned to Jack. "Jackson Frost, repeat after me,"

And so Jack repeated after Gobber, saying exactly the same as his fiancé had.

"Please exchange rings." Gobber said.

Jack slipped the gold band with 12 emerald green gems on it- one for each year they'd known each other- on to Hiccup's left hand ring finger. Hiccup then slid his silver band with 12 frosty blue gems on to Jack's left hand ring finger.

"Then let it be!" Gobber shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Erm, I mean: then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and, husband! You may kiss the groom!"

Jack grabbed the sides of Hiccup's face and pulled him into a deep kiss as the crowd of family and friends went wild, cheering and clapping for the beautiful couple. Even the moos, just beginning to appear over the tops of the mountains seemed to be smiling down. And in that moment everything was perfect for Hiccup and Jackson Frost.

 **AN- so there we have it. A cute random wedding scene. Done! Please tell me what you thought in a review or PM, wither or works. Thank you for reading! I love you all you wonderful Fanpeople you! Well, I'm outta here.**

 **-HeAtHeR out!**


End file.
